As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,582; 5,186,430; 2,227,713; and 1,772,708; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse leveling arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented systems do not even come close to providing the degree of variable adjustment that is provided by the arrangement that forms the basis of the present invention.
As shown in the above-mentioned patents, the prior art at best teaches the use of a pair of adjustable height elements that will only provide a height adjustment along one transverse axis.
Obviously, in instances wherein a true leveling capability is desired the height adjustment arrangement must have a dual axis adjustment capability so that a precision leveling of a vertical column can be achieved.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both professional and part time carpenters for a new type of vertical column leveling arrangement that employs a dual axis adjustment capability, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.